The present invention relates to the production of cleaning foam, and more particularly to the chemical production of such foam for cleaning of textiles, such as rugs, carpets and the like.
It is already known in the prior art, for instance in cleaning apparatus used for carpets or upholstery, to produce foam either mechanically or with the aid of compressed gas. The equipment needed for either of these two approaches to the production of foam is relatively complicated and, therefore, quite expensive. In carpet cleaning devices it is, for instance, known to provide the device with a pressure container which accommodates a gas under pressure and a cleaning liquid or liquids. The container is provided with a valve-controlled opening that is configurated as a mixing nozzle through which the liquid and the compressed gas exit, whereby the liquid becomes converted into foam. The stream of liquid aspirates ambient air as it is forced out of the nozzle and becomes admixed with this air to turn into foam. Evidently, this is a relatively complicated construction, as has already been pointed out above.